


White Demon

by Mandy121967



Category: It2017 - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Human Pennywise (IT), Love, Monsters, Nightmares
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy121967/pseuds/Mandy121967
Summary: "El payaso se había quedado mudo. A esta chica le preocupaba que el...tuviera miedo...¿¡¿¡de ella?!?!La mirada dulce de la joven no ayudaba en nada, lo hacia sentirse extraño, nunca lo habían mirado así.¿Con asco? Sí.¿Con miedo? Todo el tiempo.¿Con desesperación? Adoraba eso.Pero esa mirada... jamás."





	1. Atrapado

Atrapado. El payaso no podía creer que se sintiera atrapado por un grupo de mocosos. Un grupo de mocosos que en condiciones normales no tardaría ni dos minutos en devorarlos. Oh Eso sabía perfectamente como acabaría con sus inútiles vidas; lenta y dolorosamente, por supuesto.

Pero esta no era una situación común para el payaso. Para empezar el jamás se había sentido ni ligeramente amenazado por un ser humano. La maldita tortuga había ayudado a los perdedores, en grupo no podía hacer que tuvieran miedo, y por si fuera poco lo habían atacado en el momento donde se encontraba más débil.

Esta clase de cosas pasaban por la mente del payaso, cuando fue sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos por el contundente golpe de un objeto frío y metálico. La pelirroja sonreía satisfecha consigo misma al haber asestado bien el golpe.

Tanto los perdedores como el payaso sabían como iban a terminar las cosas; con Pennywise tirado en el asqueroso y frío suelo del sistema del drenaje.

El monstruo vio incrédulo como Bill Denbrough se acercaba amenazadoramente con un bate metálico en las manos y las claras intenciones de acabar con él.

—Y-ya no vo-volverás a matar niños m-maldito monstruo…” dijo con odio el albino.

El payaso rió tosiendo mientras miraba burlonamente y con odio al castaño.

—Oh, así que los niños van a matar al lobo. Acabarán con este pobre payaso que solo quería alimentarse— Dijo con fingida voz afligida.

 Bill se limitó a mirar con desprecio al payaso mientras tomaba con ambas manos el bate y empezaba a levantarlo. Cuando el bate estaba llegando a su posición sobre la cabeza del niño se escuchó un trueno ensordecedoramente fuerte.

 —¡Bill la tormenta! —Grito Eddie asustado mientras palidecía.

 —Ya debe estar entrando a la ciudad— Dijo Mike consternado mientras miraba hacia arriba tratando de imaginar cómo se vería el cielo fuera del sistema de drenaje y escuchaba atentamente.

 El payaso aprovecho la distracción de los perdedores para salir huyendo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—¡¡Bill ese maldito payaso se está escapando!!—Escucho que gritaba a lo lejos el de lentes indignado.

Subió con dificultad por una alcantarilla para poder salir del sistema de drenaje. Con lo último de sus fuerzas quito la tapa de la alcantarilla y salió arrastrando su cuerpo pesadamente mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo.

—Genial, tenía que estar lloviendo—Pensó el payaso que se encontraba en el suelo mientras gélidas gotas caían por su rostro color alabastro.

Vio como el cielo se encontraba lleno de oscuras nubes que se veían amenazadoras. Se incorporo un poco y vio que a una no tan lejana distancia caían rayos, mientras que el estruendo confirmaba lo cerca que se encontraban de él.

El gélido aire de la tormenta traía consigo objetos de distintos tamaños y formas a gran velocidad, además de hojas, ramas y polvo. Si no tenía cuidado y salía de ahí rápidamente moriría por el golpe de algún objeto, o corte. Además, si el golpe de algún objeto siendo llevado por los vientos huracanados no lo mataba, un rayo in duda lo haría.

El payaso se sentía cansado, exhausto incluso. Cambió de forma a la de un ser humano. Así si una persona llegaba a pasar por ahí no miraría a un payaso ensangrentado y golpeado de dos metros, sino un atractivo joven que había tenido la mala suerte de ser atacado violentamente y dejado a su suerte.

El ahora pelirrojo joven vio como una camioneta gris se acercaba por aquel camino en el que estaba mientras respiraba pesadamente. Se preguntaba por qué camino saldrían los perdedores del drenaje. Las probabilidades de que salieran por el mismo lugar que el eran muy pocas, ya que el sistema de drenaje era todo un laberinto, pero aun así le preocupaba esa pequeña posibilidad.

Estaba herido, débil, exhausto y con poca movilidad. Sabía que si se encontraban con el no viviría para contarlo. El payaso vio como la camionera gris se acercaba cada vez más hasta que se detuvo a cinco metros de él.

De la camioneta bajo una joven de cabellos castaños y piel pálida que tenía una expresión horrorizada en el rostro. Corrió hacia el joven que se encontraba tirado en el suelo.

—¡¿Se encuentra bien?! —Se agacho para ver más detenidamente al hombre golpeado sin importarle que la fría lluvia la estaba empapando. —Dios mío que te han hecho— musito la joven consternada.

El payaso vio a la joven que se encontraba sobre él. No parecía una amenaza. Tenía las palabras preocupación y lástima escritas en el rostro, aunque esto ultimo hería el orgullo del payaso.

—Me han asaltado y golpeado para después dejarme dándome por muerto— Respondió el pelirrojo. La joven se sorprendió de que el hombre la hubiera escuchado y más aún de que estuviera en condiciones para contestarle.

-La tormenta se está acercando, necesitamos salir de aquí, y tú necesitas urgentemente ir a un hospital-Dijo la joven mientras se debatía si dejar la mirada en el cielo o en el deteriorado joven. -No creo estar tan mal como para necesitar ir a un hospital-Dijo el joven de ojos azules tratando de sonar mejor de lo que estaba en realidad. No podía ir a un hospital, inmediatamente notarían que algo no andaba bien con ese "ser humano". -Lo discutiremos en el camino, ahora hay que salir de aquí. ¿Puedes caminar? -Preguntó la joven incorporándose y ofreciéndole una mano al joven semi-acostado en el suelo.

El payaso vio la mano que le ofrecía la joven de cabellos castaños. No parecía peligrosa, y aunque el payaso no se encontraba en condiciones de poder defenderse fácilmente de un ataque, la necesidad de salir de ahí era más poderosa.Tomo la mano de la joven y está le ayudó a ponerse de pie. Caminó con esfuerzo hacia el asiento del copiloto mientras la chica abría la puerta y reclinaba el asiento para que el joven herido pudiera recostarse. El pelirrojo se recostó exhausto jadeando ligeramente. Una vez acomodado y con el cinturón puesto la joven subió rápidamente y arranco en dirección a la ciudad.


	2. En casa

No estaban lejos, se encontraban en las afueras de Derry, pero el hospital de la pequeña ciudad se encontraba en el extremo opuesto, y la tormenta ya se encontraba sobre ellos. El payaso conocía la ciudad como la palma de su mano, sabía que les llevaría al menos media hora llegar allí, y con el clima y su consecuente tráfico desesperado aún más.

—Tardaremos demasiado en llegar al hospital, la tormenta ya está sobre nosotros— dijo el payaso pretendiendo mirar al cielo con preocupación. La muchacha sabía que tenía razón. Mordió su labio mientras trataba de decidir que hacer.

—¿Tienes familia aquí que pueda cuidarte? —Pregunto la chica mirando de reojo al joven mientras conducía a gran velocidad. El payaso pensó un momento antes de responder. No podía decirle que sí y dejar que lo llevara a cualquier dirección que pudiera darle. No tenía la suficiente energía para hipnotizar a una familia y sabía que la chica no iba dejarlo en la entrada de una casa sin ser atendido. No podía decirle que lo dejara en su casa porque tampoco tenía una.

—No, soy de fuera, vivo solo en unos departamentos al norte. —

—Eso está cerca del hospital, igual tardaríamos mucho en llegar y estarías solo. —Dijo la chica negando con la cabeza. La joven volteó a ver al joven que tenía al lado. Notó lo pálida que era su piel y lo azules que eran sus ojos. No podía negar que el joven era muy bien parecido y que en una situación normal su físico le llamaría mucho la atención. Pero en esos momentos el estado malherido del joven era lo más importante y demandante de atención.

—Te llevare a mi casa— Dijo decidida la joven. —Tengo kit de primeros auxilios, provisiones y vivo a solo diez minutos de aquí. El payaso miro sorprendido a la joven. ¿Por qué intentaba ayudarlo? No lo conocía, podía ser peligroso, no, el en verdad **era peligroso.**

La joven confundió la mirada del pelirrojo con preocupación y desconfianza, que tendría cualquier persona normal cuando un extraño al que acabas de conocer pretende llevarte a su casa.

—Y-ya sé que es raro que quiera llevarte a mi casa para curarte cuando no nos conocemos— Dijo la chica con las mejillas algo ruborizadas mientras veía con preocupación y nerviosismo al joven pelirrojo. —Pero no tengas miedo, solo quiero ayudarte y dejar que descanses— La voz y la mirada de la chica se volvieron dulces y tranquilas al decir estas palabras.

El payaso se había quedado mudo. A está chica le preocupaba que el…tuviera miedo…¡¿de ella?!

La mirada de la joven no ayudaba en nada. Lo hacia sentirse extraño, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraran así.

¿Con asco? Sí.

¿Con miedo? Todo el tiempo.

¿Con desesperación? Adoraba eso.

¿Con dolor? Por supuesto.

Pero esa mirada…Jamás.

—Me llamo Eliza, por cierto— Dijo la joven sonriendo amistosamente.

La voz de la joven sacó al payaso de sus cavilaciones, se forzó a si mismo a esbozar una sonrisa confiada lo suficientemente convincente para calmar las inquietudes de la joven.

—Disculpa, no te he dado las gracias por ayudarme, en verdad me salvaste la vida— Dijo el joven de ojos azules tratando de sonreír cálidamente, o al menos lo mejor que una bestia milenaria que ha devorado humanos por años puede hacerlo. —No me asusta que me lleves a tu casa, solo me sorprendió un poco que fueras tan confiada como para llevar a un completo extraño a tu casa, que además esta cubierto de sangre y golpeado— Añadió burlonamente el pelirrojo para después querer morderse la lengua por haber dicho eso. No sería buena idea que la chica lo abandonara a medio camino.

A la chica se le escapo una sonrisa ladina. —Sí, no es del todo sensato llevar a un completo desconocido a mi casa, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que el desconocido se encuentra casi hecho papilla— Dijo mirando también burlonamente al joven para luego suavizar su expresión— Y realmente ocupa ayuda. No iba a dejarte ahí tirado con una tormenta encima y molido hasta los huesos.

—Gracias por eso, de nuevo— contesto el payaso, sorprendiéndose por lo sincero que sintió esas palabras.

—No hay de qué. De hecho, no te he preguntado tu nombre— Dijo mirando curiosamente al chico.

—Bill Skarsgård— Respondió plenamente el pelirrojo. El nombre le gustaba, provenía de una de sus ultimas víctimas, un niño con ascendencia sueca de 9 años.

—Vaya, que curioso apellido— Dijo sorprendida la joven— ¿De donde es? —.

—Es sueco, por parte de mis abuelos— Mintió con naturalidad el payaso.

—Ya casi llegamos— Dijo la chica mientras conducía por las ultimas calles antes de llegar a su casa.

La camioneta se detuvo delante de una sencilla casa de estilo colonial americano de dos plantas. Tenía un aspecto de que había visto mejores días, pero todavía se veía sólida y fuerte. Estaba pintada de un color blanco azulado, que con el pasar de los años se había vuelto ligeramente grisáceo. La casa tenía un amplio jardín enfrente y una antigua, aunque aún bella entrada.

La chica se estaciono frente a la casa y bajo rápidamente para abrirle la puerta al pelirrojo y ayudarlo a bajar del auto. La tormenta había avanzado casi a la par con ellos y un ventarrón horrible amenazaba con hacerles perder el equilibrio. Ya se empezaba a sentir como las gotas de lluvia estaban empezando a llegar también.  Ayudo al pelirrojo a caminar hacia la casa. Abrió la puerta principal y la puerta mosquitero lo más rápido que pudo y prácticamente empujo al joven dentro para después ayudarlo a sentarse en un sillón de la sala.

Habiendo dejado al joven en el sillón corrió a cerrar ambas puertas. La joven castaña se alegro de haber dejado las contraventanas de madera cerradas antes de salir de casa. Ya más tranquila seco el agua que se había colado dentro de la casa y se dirigió a ver como estaba el joven pelirrojo.

El payaso por su parte se sorprendía al sentir la comodidad del sillón. Su forma habitual no solía distinguir entre si un objeto en el que se recargaba era cómodo o no, pero ese cuerpo humano era más delicado y mas sensible ante este tipo de cosas. Cerro los ojos un momento permitiéndose relajarse por primera vez en el día. Maldijo por dentro a los perdedores por haberle atacado y haberle hecho tomar una forma tan débil como la de un ser humano.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? — Pregunto suavemente la joven al notar que el pelirrojo tenía los ojos cerrados.

— He tenido mejores días— Admitió el joven abriendo los ojos e incorporándose, mientras flashbacks del día pasaban por su mente.

—Traeré el botiquín para limpiar y examinar las heridas...— Dijo la joven para después dirigirse a su cuarto.

El pelirrojo siguió a la joven con la mirada hasta que esta desapareció tras un pasillo. Se dispuso a analizar sus opciones. Por un lado, no le gustaba la idea de quedarse tanto tiempo con un ser humano. Por el otro, la chica le ofrecía un lugar seguro donde quedarse y recuperarse de sus heridas; además de que ese cuerpo humano parecía encantado con las condiciones de comodidad en las que se encontraba. La tormenta y la debilidad con la que se encontraba eran también buenos incentivos para quedarse, pero había otro factor a considerar: tenía hambre.

Los perdedores apenas si le habían dejado tiempo para alimentarse, y ahora que necesitaba más energía para reparar su cuerpo, su hambre se había incrementado demasiado. Sopeso la idea de comerse a la muchacha, pero esa idea acabó siendo descartada. La muchacha no le temía, sino al contrario se preocupaba por él. No tenía muchas fuerzas en caso de que una pelea se desencadenara. Y aunque no entendía por qué, tampoco sentía ese deseo perverso de hacer sufrir a la muchacha (que usualmente le acompañaba con cada víctima que devoraba). Tendría que conformarse con una presa fácil de matar. Tendría que rebajarse a alimentarse plenamente de materia orgánica. Pero necesitaba carne. Ya.

En ese momento llego la chica con el botiquín en las manos y se sentó junto al joven pelirrojo. Se tomo su tiempo limpiando las heridas del joven con alcohol y torundas de algodón para después protegerlas con gasas. Aplicó con cuidado una pomada de árnica sobre los moretones del muchacho.

—Listo, parece ser que tenías razón. Aparentemente no hay huesos rotos ni heridas profundas, pero eso no quita que te vas a sentir algo magullado por unos días— Dijo la joven guardando las cosas en el botiquín. —Por si acaso deberías ir al hospital una vez que pase la tormenta—.

 El joven pelirrojo asintió dándole la razón mientras cerraba los ojos cansado. La joven vio por unos momentos al atractivo y adolorido joven que descansaba sobre su sillón. Los finos perfiles del chico eran muy bellos. Su vibrante cabello rojo contrastaba hermosamente con su pálida piel. Sus pestañas, del mismo color de su cabello, eran largas y pobladas. Sus labios eran increíblemente atrayentes. La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras sacudía la cabeza y se obligaba a mirar a otra parte, alejando sus pensamientos del hermoso rostro del joven.

—El sofá que está enseguida del sillón es un sofá cama, déjame preparártelo para que duermas aquí— Dijo la chica mientras se iba a buscar algunas sábanas y almohadas para prepararle al joven un lugar donde dormir. —No creo que sea buena idea que duermas con ropa llena de tierra y ensangrentada— Exclamo la joven desde lejos mientras elegía un edredón blanco mullido y calientito —Tengo una camiseta que me queda gigante. La compré como recuerdo de un viaje, debería quedarte—.

La joven volvió a la sala donde se encontraba el payaso cargando un gran bulto de sábanas, almohadas, un edredón y una camiseta limpia. Estiro la cabeza para que se asomara por un lado del enorme bulto. —¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quisieras cenar algo? —Pregunto la joven curiosa viendo a su malherido invitado. El payaso casi deja escapar una mueca, la chica no tenía ni idea de que tanto. —La verdad prefiero dormir, me siento terriblemente cansado—.

 —Muy bien, en ese caso te dejare descansar después de acomodarte la cama. Si te llega a dar hambre siéntete libre de ir a la cocina y tomar lo que gustes. — Dijo la joven mientras tendía las sábanas sobre el sofá cama.

 Cuando el pelirrojo escucho la puerta de la habitación de Eliza cerrarse, tomo la camiseta que le había dado la chica en sus manos. Era negra, con el nombre de algún lugar estampado en el pecho. El payaso desapareció los zapatos, calcetas, pantalones, chaqueta y la camisa que llevaba como ropa. Ya que esa "ropa" en realidad era parte de él, no sería difícil hacerla aparecer de nuevo y limpia cuando la necesitara, al igual que su traje de payaso. Dejo únicamente su ropa interior y se puso la camisa que le había entregado la joven.

Se dirigió a la cocina y olfateo para ver donde guardaba la joven la carne. Abrió el refrigerador y vio que había un paquete de carne molida no congelada. Rompió el plástico con las manos, devoro la carne con hambre y un poco de asco; no era nada fresca en comparación a como solía comerla. Esa carne desbaratada le era insípida. No había miedo, dolor, ni ninguna emoción que le diera esa energía. Abrió la nevera y tomó un paquete de pollo que aún estaba congelado. Los duros dientes del payaso trituraron sin problema el pollo. Aún tenía hambre, pero estaba más calmado.

La tormenta se escuchaba fuertemente aún dentro de la casa, lo que hacía desistir al payaso de ir a buscar a algún animal al exterior. Volvió a la sala para recostarse. Aprovecharía todo el tiempo que estuviera ahí para recuperarse y protegerse de la tormenta. El pelirrojo sabía que igual no era buena idea volver a las alcantarillas con la tormenta, seguramente estaban inundadas. Además, volver en cuanto se hubiera calmado la tormenta tampoco era buena idea; los perdedores de seguro volverían ahí a buscarlo. Cerro los ojos cansado y molesto. El payaso no se dio cuenta cómo, pero poco a poco se fue quedando profundamente dormido.


	3. Calma antes de la tormenta

Un par de ojos color citrino se abrieron de golpe al escuchar pasos que se acercaban a él. El payaso tardó unos segundos en comprender que estaba viendo el techo de una casa y en recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior. Parpadeó y sus ojos se volvieron a tornar azules. Se sentó para observar el lugar en el que se encontraba. La habitación no estaba muy iluminada. La principal fuente de luz provenía de la cocina, que estaba separada de la sala por un par de puertas francesas corredizas de color blanco. Las puertas estaban abiertas y le permitían ver a la chica de largos y ondulados cabellos color chocolate buscar algo dentro de unos cajones junto a la estufa. El payaso se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina.

—Buenos días Bill— Dijo la chica sonriéndole —perdón si te desperté, me pareció buena idea hacer el desayuno antes de que se hiciera más tarde—.

—Buenos días— Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del pequeño desayunador—¿Más tarde? ¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó confundido.

—Las 11— Dijo la chica haciendo una mueca— No se nota porque está lloviendo y las contraventanas están cerradas. Llevo despierta desde las 9 pero no quería venir y hacer ruido para no despertarte—.

El payaso observó a la joven preparar el desayuno. No le emocionaba en lo absoluto comer los alimentos que preparaban los humanos. Eran carentes de toda esencia de vida que pudo haber tenido el animal, y también de nutrientes. Podía distinguir los sabores, pero lo que realmente consideraba un gran aderezo para la carne eran las emociones, sobre todo el miedo.

—¿Descansaste lo suficiente? —Pregunto Eliza volteando a ver al chico pelirrojo.

—Bastante, considerando que llegamos a tu casa a las seis de la tarde aproximadamente y me desperté a las once, diría que sí—.

—¿No pasaste frío? — Pregunto la muchacha sonrojándose al ver que el joven solo tenía puesta la camiseta que le prestó y su ropa interior.

—En lo absoluto— Dijo honestamente el payaso, sin lograr entender del todo la reacción de la joven. ¿Era acaso por la ropa que llevaba? O en todo caso, ¿la falta de?

—Tengo una sudadera que también me queda enorme, debería quedarte cómoda y te abrigará más—.

—¿Es común para ti comprar ropa en la que puedas nadar en ella? —Preguntó el payaso levantando una ceja.

La muchacha río ante la pregunta —Oh sí, tengo mi propia colección de ropa holgada a la que llamo “pijamas para comodidad extrema”. Aunque ahora debería llamarla “ropa para prestarle a extraños que vienen a invadir mi casa” — Dijo mientras sonreía burlonamente al pelirrojo.

—No querrás decir “extraños que secuestro para llevar a mi casa?”— Pregunto también de manera burlona aún con la ceja levantada.

—Touchée— admitió la muchacha mientras terminaba de servir el desayuno.

El payaso comió el desayuno que preparo la joven para no levantar sospechas. El pelirrojo pensó que debía admitir que no había estado tan malo. Al parecer a ese cuerpo no le incomodaba comer comida humana. No podía decir que lo había disfrutado como cuando solía comer humanos despavoridos, pero no había estado mal.

—No están funcionando las líneas telefónicas— comento Eliza mientras le daba un sorbo a su té— Traté de llamar a mi familia para decirles que estaba bien, pero el teléfono esta muerto. No se cuándo volverá a haber señal, pero estaré revisando para que puedas llamar a tus familiares.

—Vaya que conveniente, me tienes secuestrado en tu casa y no puedo llamar para pedir auxilio— dijo sonriendo divertido el payaso.

—Exacto, todo va de acuerdo al plan— dijo la joven mientras juntaba las puntas de sus dedos y sonreía maliciosamente para luego soltar una carcajada.  La muchacha se levantó dispuesta a retirar los platos y limpiar la mesa. —Hay un cuarto donde tengo una lavadora y una secadora, como aun hay electricidad y gas ambas deberían de estar funcionando. Puedes meter a lavar y a secar tu ropa para que puedas bañarte después—.

—Eso estaría bien, gracias— Dijo el payaso esperando que la joven no preguntara donde había puesto su ropa sucia.

La muchacha guio al joven al cuarto de lavado y después de explicarle cómo funcionaban los aparatos se fue a lavar los platos. El pelirrojo cerro la puerta con llave y dejo que la lavadora trabajara sin carga. Esperó a que el ciclo de esta acabara para hacer lo mismo con la secadora.

Después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad para el payaso pudo salir del cuarto de lavado, llevando su “ropa” entre sus brazos. Aún no se recuperaba bien, pero mientras la ropa no se alejara de su cuerpo no se desmaterializaría. Se dirigió a la sala y encontró a la chica quitando las sábanas donde había dormido. El payaso empezó a sentirse ansioso, ¿acaso la chica quería echarlo fuera ya?

—Voy a meterlas a lavar para quitarles la tierra y que estén limpias. Ya en la noche las volveré a poner— Dijo Eliza sonriéndole al pelirrojo mientras se encaminaba al cuarto de lavado sin notar como se relajaban los hombros de éste. —Ven, te mostraré donde puedes bañarte—Dijo la castaña desde lejos y el pelirrojo la siguió.

—Hay una pequeña habitación aquí abajo que utilizo como oficina o cuarto de estudio, pero tiene un pequeño baño con regadera que uso de vez en cuando—.

La chica guío al pálido joven a una habitación al fondo de la casa. Dentro de la habitación había un bonito escritorio de madera, con una silla para escritorio de aspecto cómodo.  Había también un mueble estrecho y alto que la chica utilizaba como archivero. Una de las paredes estaba cubierta por completo con un librero. Al lado contrario de esa pared se encontraba una puerta donde se encontraba el baño.

La chica dejo al joven para que éste pudiera bañarse con privacidad. El payaso giro la llave de la regadera y se metió después de quitarse la ropa, sin importarle la temperatura fría del agua. Para él la temperatura de ésta le era indiferente. Se necesitaban temperaturas más extremas para hacerle sentir dolor o hacerle daño. Tomó el envase de shampoo y lo miró curioso. Vació un poco del shampoo en su mano y la acercó para olerlo. El aroma frutal le era agradable.

No es que supiera mucho sobre la cultura humana o de humanos en general, pero hasta él había visto que se debía hacer con el shampoo. Se paso el líquido que tenía en las manos por la cabeza y se restregó un rato el pelo, hasta que el agua había quitado esa sensación resbalosa. El payaso puso los ojos en blanco; enserio estaba haciendo mucho para que no sospechara nada la chica humana.

Salió de la regadera y materializo su ropa para salir del cuarto de baño. Volvió a dirigirse a la sala esperando encontrar a la chica. Vio que la puerta de la casa estaba abierta y salió para encontrar a la chica con una caja de herramientas en las manos. La joven se encontraba examinando una de las contraventanas, que había quedado algo suelta por todo el ajetreo que había provocado la tormenta. La chica al notar la presencia del joven pelirrojo le dedico una sonrisa y un saludo rápido para volver su mirada a la contraventana dañada.

—¿Qué haces? —Pregunto curioso el payaso.

—Quiero asegurarme de que las contraventanas estén firmes y fuertes para cuando vuelva la tormenta. —Explicó la chica mientras sacaba unos destornilladores de su caja. —Como no tenemos teléfono sintonicé una radio viejita que me dieron mis padres hace años, y las noticias dicen que tenemos unas dos horas antes de que la tormenta vuelva con toda su fuerza—.

El payaso volteó a ver al cielo. Éste estaba nublado, pero las nubes no se veían tan amenazantes como el día anterior. Bajo la mirada para ver a su alrededor. Había varios arboles caídos y el suelo estaba repleto de ramas, hojas y algunos objetos que había traído la tormenta. Por lo menos la casa de la castaña no había sufrido mayores daños.

—¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? — Pregunto el pelirrojo sin saber muy bien que hacer.

—No, no te preocupes. Solo ocupo revisar algunas cosas de la casa en el tiempo que queda, si gustas puedes ir adentro o quedarte aquí conmigo— Dijo concentrada la chica de cabellos castaños.

—La verdad me gustaría respirar un poco de aire fresco, antes de que la tormenta nos encierre otra vez— Dijo el payaso alegre de haber encontrado una oportunidad para ir a cazar algo vivo.

—Oh claro, culpa a la tormenta de que estés encerrado y no a tu captora— Bromeo divertida la chica sonriendo sin despegar la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Rayos, parece ser que me está dando síndrome de Estocolmo— dijo el payaso burlonamente mientras caminaba hacia un pedazo de bosque que se encontraba a unos metros detrás de la casa de Eliza.

El payaso no duro caminando ni cinco minutos cuando dio con un conjunto de casas cercanas a la sección del bosque que daba a la casa de Eliza. Se acercó sigilosamente por uno de los jardines de las casas, cuando sus ojos encontraron lo que estaba buscando. Tirado perezosamente estaba un gato color gris que reposaba con los ojos cerrados. Parte del payaso maldijo a los perdedores por obligarle a alimentarse de un simple gato y otra se maldijo a si mismo por alegrarse al encontrar a aquel estúpido gato.

Después de unos quince minutos el payaso estaba listo para volver a la casa de Eliza. Se había asegurado de que su ropa hubiera quedado impecable, pero no se había podido salvar de un arañazo del pequeño animal. Resignado, volvió con la esperanza de que su cuerpo pudiera curar esa herida antes de que llegara a casa de Eliza. El payaso optó por esperarse una hora entera hasta que el rasguño del gato se viera como una leve herida en su mejilla para salir del bosquecillo.

—¿Qué te pasó? — Preguntó Eliza sorprendida cuando vio al muchacho llegar con un arañazo en su nívea piel.

—Traté de acariciar a un gato que me encontré en el camino y creo que no le caí muy bien—Mintió el pelirrojo. La chica de cabellos castaños se acercó al joven para tomar su cara entre sus manos y hacerle bajar la cabeza suavemente. El payaso se sintió algo incomodo por la suavidad y calidez de las manos de la chica; No estaba acostumbrado a sentir el tacto suave y bienintencionado de una persona, le era nuevo, y no sabía si le gustaba. El payaso volteó a ver hacia otro lado tratando de ignorar esa sensación de calidez de las manos de la joven, pero no se apartó de ella.

—Se ve que apenas te alcanzó a tocar, pero aun así deberíamos limpiar eso— dijo la muchacha pensativa.

—¿Terminaste lo que estabas haciendo con las contraventanas? —Preguntó curioso el pelirrojo volteando a ver a la chica a los ojos. La joven se percató de lo cerca que tenía su rostro y lo soltó un poco ruborizada.

—Sí hace rato, también termine de revisar lo que me faltaba, vamos adentro—Dijo mientras se daba presurosa la vuelta.

El payaso por su parte entró feliz a la casa después de haber tenido un buen aperitivo.


	4. Fragancia

Después de haber dejado bien cerradas ambas puertas, Eliza se dispuso a hacer la comida. La chica tenía la intención de preparar una sencilla receta de espagueti con carne, pero no logró encontrar la carne molida que había dejado en el refrigerador la noche anterior. La joven optó por hacer un caldo de verduras. Disgustada consigo misma por olvidarse de sacar el paquete de la nevera, sacó una canasta de carne y una de pollo para ponerlas en el refrigerador.

—Creo que tendremos que comer vegano esta vez— dijo en voz alta la chica para que la oyera el pelirrojo, que se encontraba todavía en la sala. Este al escuchar que la joven le hablaba se dirigió a la cocina.

—Parece que olvide descongelar la carne para hoy, así que tendremos que comer sin carne— Dijo la chica con una mirada de disculpa—Juraría que baje un paquete de carne molida, no se que le habrá pasado o si sólo me imagine haciéndolo— Explico la castaña mientras fruncía el ceño y revolvía el refrigerador buscando el faltante paquete de carne.

El payaso se contuvo para no dejar escapar una delatadora sonrisa. Se sentó en una de las sillas y se encogió de hombros. —Ni modo, a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes—. La castaña por su parte bufo y siguió preparando la comida. Después de un rato los dos se encontraban comiendo en silencio, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos. La joven fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—¿Estás preocupado por tu familia Bill? —Pregunto la joven mirando al pelirrojo. Éste a su vez se encontraba pensando en lo desagradables que eran las verduras. La pregunta de la joven lo tomo por sorpresa.

—No realmente, ellos viven lejos, no creo que les afecte la tormenta— Mintió el payaso mientras dejaba de jugar con un trozo de zanahoria y volteaba a ver a la chica.

—¿No crees que están intentando comunicarse contigo para ver si estás bien? — Pregunto la chica extrañada.

—Probablemente, pero supongo que ellos entenderán que no es fácil que me comunique con ellos en estas circunstancias. ¿Qué me dices de tu familia? ¿Es normal que no estén aquí contigo? —Pregunto el payaso tratando de desviar la atención de su no existente familia.

—Oh, ellos no viven en Derry— Explico la chica encogiéndose de hombros— Es algo complicado la verdad.

—No tenemos nada de prisa hasta donde sé— dijo el pelirrojo esforzándose para que la conversación no volviera a enfocarse en él.

—Vivo sola. Acabo de terminar mi carrera el año pasado, estudie Filosofía. Entré de diecisiete años, por lo que salí de veinte. Vine a Derry a cuidar a mi abuela, pero ella falleció dos meses después de que llegara a la ciudad— explico la joven tranquilamente. —En cuanto llegué me certifiqué como perito traductor y empecé a hacer trabajos que me encargaban en línea y uno que otro de los habitantes de Derry. Mi abuela me dejó la casa en su testamento, decidí quedarme porque me gusto la ciudad, y la verdad no tenía motivo alguno para volver a casa de mis padres—.

—No pareces de veintiún años— dijo el payaso viendo detenidamente a la joven. No parecía mucho mayor que el grupo de los perdedores. Si le pidieran que adivinara la edad de la muchacha habría dicho diecisiete sin temor a equivocarse.

—Lo sé, me lo dicen a menudo, pero aun así cumpliré veintidós en agosto— Dijo la chica mientras tomaba lo último que quedaba de limonada en su vaso.

—¿Y tus padres no te piden que vuelvas? —

—Dejaron de insistir hace rato— dijo la chica sonriendo satisfecha. Se levanto y recogió los platos de la mesa. Dejo los platos donde había servido la sopa en el fregadero y saco otros dos mas pequeños. Saco una tarta del refrigerador y la llevo junto con los dos platos a la mesa. El payaso quería gritar por dentro; más comida de humanos. Se trago sus quejas y fingió sonreír con agrado al ver el postre. La chica le sirvió una generosa rebanada e hiso lo mismo para ella.

—¿Qué hay de ti Bill? ¿Por qué vives solo en Derry? —Pregunto la chica curiosa, mirándolo con sus ojos color chocolate. El pelirrojo suspiro para sus adentros y se llevó un pedazo de tarta a la boca para ganar tiempo. Tendría que crear una historia lo suficientemente convincente mientras hablaba.

—La verdad acabé en Derry por accidente— Dijo el payaso mientras pensaba “vaya al menos esa parte es verdad…”— No tenía una buena relación con mis padres y preferí independizarme a los dieciocho años. Pase por varios pueblos teniendo trabajos sin importancia hasta que llegue a Derry. Aquí encontré un trabajo estable en una constructora y decidí quedarme— El pelirrojo se felicitó por dentro al escuchar lo sinceras y creíbles que sonaban sus palabras.

—¿Qué edad tienes Bill? —Pregunto la joven sorprendida, con sus bellos ojos llenos de asombro.

—Veinticinco—Mintió el payaso fácilmente.

—No pareces de veinticinco— Dijo sonriendo con suficiencia la joven— Te ves de…veintiún años— remató sonriendo ampliamente mientras lo veía con una mirada burlona. El payaso sonrío, honestamente divertido por la actitud de la joven.

—Bueno, también me veo más joven, pero si nos ven en la calle juntos aun así me meten preso por andar mal influenciando a una menor de edad— dijo burlonamente el payaso. La joven puso los ojos en blanco y se rio.

—Sigue así y fingiré demencia si un policía me pregunta si te conozco—Advirtió la chica mientras se llevaba otro trozo de tarta a la boca.

—Si supieran que eres tú la que me tiene secuestrado e incomunicado— dijo el pelirrojo con su cara apoyada en la palma de su mano mientras sonreía divertido.

—Trata de decirles, jamás te creerán— Dijo la joven sonriendo complacidamente mientras balanceaba animadamente sus pies y terminaba su pedazo de tarta. —Voy a terminar de asegurar las ventanas de arriba y bajaré a tender de nuevo tu cama— Dijo la joven mientras e incorporaba.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con eso? — pregunto el payaso más por obligación que por otra cosa.

—No hace falta, no tardaré más de dos horas. Si quieres puedes leer uno de los libros que tengo en la sala o en mi oficina—.

—Está bien, gracias— dijo el pelirrojo, feliz de poder tener un momento para estar a solas.

El payaso se dirigió a la oficina de la joven y tomo el primer libro que vio. Quería tener una coartada que explicara que estuvo haciendo por tanto tiempo. Sabía que no era normal entre humanos mirar al abismo por dos horas seguidas por el mero gusto de hacerlo. Se sentó sobre el sillón de la sala y cerro los ojos con el libro entre sus manos.

Cuando el pelirrojo volvió a abrir los ojos la muchacha estaba bajando las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia la sala. El payaso volteo a ver al reloj que tenía colgado la chica en la pared; marcaba las seis de la tarde. El pelirrojo no podía creer lo rápido que se habían pasado las dos horas. La joven lo saludo y prosiguió a volver a colocar las sabanas y demás cosas que había quitado esa mañana. El payaso tenía que reconocer que la improvisada cama se veía bastante cómoda.

—¿Te gustaría ver algo? — Pregunto la muchacha mientras señalaba a la televisión.

—Claro— contesto el payaso, al que realmente le daba igual que hicieran para matar al tiempo (siempre y cuando no fuera hablar de él).

—Mmmm no hay señal por la tormenta, pero tengo varios casetes de documentales muy buenos— ofreció la chica esperanzada.

—Por mi está bien— respondió el pelirrojo.

La chica aplaudió emocionada, se fue a la cocina para preparar palomitas y otras chucherías para darle un estilo más de “noche de cine”. Volvió con las manos llenas de cosas para picar y las dejó junto al joven en el sofá cama. El payaso miro el montonal de comida y esperó no estar obligado a comérsela. El sabía que los humanos de regla siempre tenían tres comidas al día, nadie le había hablado de los entremeses gigantes.

—Tengo varios documentales, ¿de qué tipo te gustaría? —Pregunto feliz la castaña mientras sacaba varios casetes.

—Tu elige— respondió el payaso mientras tomaba una palomita y la miraba extrañado. ¿Quién querría comerse ese pedazo de maíz inflado? Ahogó un suspiro y metió la palomita resignadamente en su boca. Al menos le daría energía.

—Está bien, pondré este de “Grandes depredadores”— dijo la chica animadamente.

Después de poner el casete y apagar la luz, la joven se acomodo junto al pelirrojo, sin notar lo cerca que estaba de éste. El payaso vio el documental, que empezaba a narrar con gran vehemencia el poder y la fuerza de los grandes felinos de África. Le hacía bastante gracia lo que los humanos consideraban una “maquina de matar”. El payaso casi deja escapar una carcajada cuando el narrador mencionaba como “años de evolución” habían dotado al león de “las mejores” armas de caza. Se preguntaba cuanto tardaría en terminar con uno de esos gatos gigantes en su estado normal, cuando volteo a ver a la joven castaña. Estaba completamente concentrada en el documental, se notaba que le gustaba bastante.

—¿Siempre has sido así de aficionada a los documentales? —Preguntó curioso el pelirrojo.

—Así es, me encantan; y además el león es mi animal de tierra favorito— dijo la chica volteando a ver al joven con una sonrisa.

—¿De tierra? —

—Bueno, es que de agua es el tiburón, específicamente el blanco o el tigre— respondió la muchacha ampliando su sonrisa.

El payaso no estaba muy seguro de cómo se veían estos tiburones que acababa de mencionar. La verdad él solo conocía bien la fauna que habitaba en Derry.

—Vaya, te gustan los depredadores entonces— dijo viendo con curiosidad a la chica.

—Sí, la verdad sí— admitió está.

—¿No te disgusta que maten a otros animales y que éstos sufran? —

—Claro que no, tienen que hacerlo para sobrevivir. O sea, tienen que comer— respondió la joven perpleja por la pregunta.

—¿Y te seguirían gustando si mataran a un ser humano? —

—Pues sí, está en su instinto, no lo hacen por placer—

El pelirrojo solo asintió y siguió viendo el documental. Al payaso le sorprendió la cantidad de colores que tenían muchos de los animales marinos. Derry no se encontraba cerca del mar, así que nunca había tenido oportunidad de ver nada parecido. Llegaron a la parte del documental donde el narrador hablaba del gran tiburón blanco. El payaso reconoció esa mirada vacía de algo que solo busca alimentarse, pero la del tiburón carecía de malicia. El payaso debía admitir que le tenía más respeto al tiburón como cazador que al sobrevalorado gato gigante. Le parecía que éste tenía más habilidades y que su territorio de caza era más complejo. El narrador siguió mencionando otros tiburones menos impresionantes, hasta que llego a presentar al tiburón azul y este fallaba al intentar cazar una pequeña tortuga.

—“Hoy esta pequeña se ha salvado, pero en un futuro volverá a encontrarse con estos terribles predadores…”—

—¿Feliz porque se salvó la tortuga o triste porque se quedó con hambre el tiburón? — pregunto burlonamente el payaso.

—No me gustan las tortugas, la verdad— respondió honestamente la joven. El payaso sonrió complacido por la respuesta. La chica le empezaba a caer bien.

—¿Algún motivo en especial? — Pregunto interesado el pelirrojo.

—Mmm no lo sé la verdad, creo que naturalmente no me gustan, o así es desde que tengo memoria— dijo la joven tratando de recordar. La sonrisa del payaso solo se hizo más grande.

—Créeme que a mi tampoco me gustan, en lo absoluto— dijo el payaso mientras su mirada estaba pegada en el televisor.

—¿Algún motivo en especial? — pregunto curiosa Eliza mientras volteaba a verlo.

—Sí, pero eso es personal. Pero también podría decirse que naturalmente no me gustan— Dijo el payaso con su mirada aun fija en el televisor.

Eliza aguantó la curiosidad que sentía y evitó seguir preguntándole por qué no le gustaban esos animales. Pasado un rato el documental dejo la vida marina para seguir con los cazadores de los aires, los pájaros. Al payaso no le interesaron especialmente, pero aun así prestó atención al documental. Después de pasar por algunas aves cazadoras el narrador pasó a hablar del mundo de los insectos.

Al payaso le sorprendió lo voraces que podían ser las diminutas hormigas. Debía admitir que eran esplendidos cazadores en grupo, pero eso no las hacía menos insignificantes para él. Le llamo la atención la mantis religiosa, más por su aspecto y su frialdad para comerse a su pareja al apenas terminarse la cópula o incluso durante. El narrador parecía haberse guardado al depredador más famoso de los insectos para el final, la araña.

La chica de cabellos castaños oía con suma atención y fascinación todas las habilidades de las arañas y como éstas variaban en formas y tamaños. El payaso vio curioso como la chica parecía disfrutar la presentación de la araña en vez de hacer una mueca de disgusto o de miedo.

—¿No te disgustan las arañas? — Preguntó el payaso, leyendo detenidamente las reacciones de la chica. La joven volteó a verlo y sonrió.

—Para nada, me gustan mucho. Me parecen muy llamativas e interesantes. Claro que preferiría no encontrarlas sobre mi persona o en mi cama etc.; pero a una distancia segura me parecen fascinantes de ver. — Explicó emocionada. El payaso estaba gratamente sorprendido por esa reacción, pero no menos confundido. ¿Dónde estaba el sentido común de esta chica?

—¿En serio? — pregunto el payaso.

—¡Claro! —dijo sonriendo la chica— Hasta hay arañas que se me hacen adorables, como las arañas saltarinas, tienen una carita muy linda con esos ojos enormes y redonditos—.

El payaso se había quedado mudo, atónito ante la respuesta de la joven.

—¿A ti no te gustan las arañas? — preguntó la chica, confundida por la reacción del pelirrojo.

—No es eso, solo me asombró tu respuesta. Pero sí, sí que me gustan—. La chica asintió felizmente y continuaron viendo lo que quedaba del documental, que acabó pocos minutos después.

—¿Quieres ver otro? — Pregunto la chica volteando a ver al pelirrojo.

—Sí, está bien— accedió el payaso. La verdad no podía decir que estaba aburrido. La joven puso otro documental que trataba sobre pingüinos y volvió a su lugar junto al joven pelirrojo.

Al payaso le sorprendía como unas motitas torpes podían sobrevivir tanto tiempo en un entorno con tantos cazadores presentes. Le exasperaba enormemente ver su manera torpe y bamboleante de caminar, y verlos tratando de huir en tierra de una foca (que también se movían torpemente en ésta) era una tortura. En agua se veían un poco más gráciles, pero seguían teniendo un aspecto gordito y suave. El payaso no pudo evitar pensar que la naturaleza había creado ese ser inútil, indefenso y adorable sólo para probar que podía crear cosas tiernas e inofensivas. Como si por crear a ese animal pudiera enmendar la larga lista de terribles depredadores que habitaban la tierra (bueno, fuera de ella también).

El payaso volteó a ver a la joven que había estado inusualmente tranquila y callada. No le sorprendió ver que ésta se había quedado dormida. Se preguntó si debería dejarla dormir plácidamente o si debería levantarla para que se fuera a su habitación. En realidad, no le incomodaba la presencia de la joven, incluso podría decir que el tenue calor que emanaba su cuerpo era agradable. El payaso se molesto por ese ultimo pensamiento, el no era así. El no debería querer estar cerca de humanos si no era para comérselos. Determinado a acabar con ese extraño sentimiento de comodidad junto a un ser humano, movió suavemente el hombro de la chica, despertándola. El documental había acabado hacía breves dos minutos, lo cual era una excusa perfecta para él.

—Ya terminó el documental, ¿quieres ver otro o prefieres dormir ya? — Preguntó con voz suave el payaso.

—¿Mm? ¿Enserio? No sé en que momento caí dormida— confesó la chica—Yo creo que es mejor irnos a dormir ya, igual han de ser las nueve o diez de la noche—.

—Está bien— accedió el payaso, feliz de poder tener la noche para él solo.

La chica de alborotados cabellos castaños se levantó del sofá cama y se dirigió con pasos pesados a apagar la televisión. Cuando terminó de guardar todo lo que había sacado se dirigió a su habitación, dejando al pelirrojo sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Ya estando solo el payaso se relajó. Entreabrió los ojos al notar que la almohada que estaba junto a su rostro aún tenía rastros del dulce aroma de la joven. Sin poder evitarlo acerco la almohada a su rostro e inhaló profundamente. Era un aroma muy agradable, con rastros frutales y también un leve toque de vainilla.

No podía decir que no lo había percibido cuando la joven se encontraba cerca de él, pero tenía otras cosas que le distraían de éste. Ahora estaba solo en la oscuridad, sin nada más que llamase su atención o estimulara sus sentidos. Lo único que rompía el silencio era la lluvia, pero al haber estado presente todo el día había pasado a ser más un ruido de fondo.

Molesto consigo mismo el payaso aventó la almohada lejos de él. Cerró los ojos determinado a dormirse y dejar de pensar en tonterías. Poco a poco el payaso se fue quedando dormido, sin poder evitar que pequeños retazos de aquel calmante aroma quedaran impregnados en su nariz.


	5. Suavidad

El olor de desayuno siendo preparado invadió las fosas nasales del payaso. La tranquilidad de una noche sin sueños ni pesadillas fue remplazada por hambre. De la cocina llegaban exquisitos olores de huevos, tocino y salchichas siendo guisados, junto al ácido aroma de jugo de naranja recién exprimido. El payaso no sabía si era el hambre lo que hacía que el desayuno para humanos tuviera un olor tan atrayente o si era que su cuerpo humano se había vuelto aficionado a la cocina de la chica. El payaso entró tambaleándose a la cocina. La chica de cabellera castaña, ahora recogida en una larga cola de caballo, sonrió ampliamente al joven pelirrojo

—Buenos días Bill —dijo Eliza mientras servía alegremente tiras de tocino en un plato.

—Buenos días— Respondió el pelirrojo con la voz algo ronca, mientras veía con gran interés la comida sobre la mesa.  Un gato y algo de carne de animal muerto no era suficiente para mantenerlo sin hambre por mucho tiempo.

—Para compensar por la falta de proteína de ayer vamos a desayunar mucha carne hoy— dijo la joven mientras echaba otro huevo a la sartén— Hay huevos, tocino, salchichas, pan tostado, jugo de naranja y frijoles. Prácticamente tendremos un desayuno inglés—. El payaso se sentó mientras esperaba que la chica terminara de servir el desayuno.

—Adelante, provecho— Lo animo la castaña mientras se llevaba un trozo de salchicha a la boca.

El payaso no necesitó que lo animaran más. Acabó rápidamente, aunque tratando de disimular su voracidad, con todo lo que había en su plato. La castaña asombrada del hambre del pelirrojo lo animó a servirse más. Eliza se limitó a ver con asombro como el pelirrojo parecía engullir con desesperación todo lo que había preparado.

El payaso por su parte masticaba casi feliz los alimentos que había preparado la chica. Si se dejaba de lado las verduras, cereales, frutas y demás alimentos innecesarios de los humanos, la comida humana no estaba nada mal. Se había encariñado especialmente con el tocino. Esas tiras que poseían gran cantidad de grasa, y por lo tanto energía, eran de buen sabor.

Sólo cuando la joven le sirvió lo último del desayuno, reparó en que ella apenas iba a la mitad de su primer plato. El payaso no entendió porque sentía un extraño e incomodo cosquilleo en el pecho y en el estómago.

“… ¿Vergüenza? Este sentimiento… ¿es la vergüenza? ¿¡Yo puedo sentir vergüenza?!” pensó el pelirrojo confundido y atónito. El color de sus mejillas se fue rápidamente para ser remplazado con una palidez enfermiza, causada por la fuerte impresión que se había llevado el payaso. Volteó a ver a la chica y algo de color volvió a su rostro.

—¿No querías más tu? — Preguntó incomodo mientras señalaba con un ademan al desayuno en su plato.

—Que va, con lo que llevo siento que ya me llené— Dijo Eliza sacudiendo la cabeza mientras reía divertida— Noté que no comiste casi nada anoche, pero no imagine que despertarías con tanta hambre.

—La verdad no me gustan mucho las chucherías o lo dulce en general— admitió honestamente el pelirrojo— pero la carne sí me gusta, mucho—.

—Lo noté— dijo la joven burlonamente. Se levantó y empezó a recoger los platos vacíos de la mesa. —Está bien, así sabré que prepararte que sí sea de tu agrado—.

—¿Planeas tenerme de prisionero tanto tiempo? — preguntó divertido el payaso, mientras apoyaba los antebrazos y la cabeza en el respaldo de una silla y miraba juguetonamente a la chica.

—Dios me libre—dijo la chica soltando una carcajada —necesitaría tener todo un almacén de comida para poder mantenerte bien alimentado—. “Ohhh si supieras…” pensó el pelirrojo riendo para sus adentros.

Eliza se volteó fingiendo acomodar unas cosas para que el pelirrojo no notara lo ruborizadas que se encontraban sus mejillas. Pareciera que el pelirrojo había despertado especialmente guapo esa mañana, y la actitud juguetona le daba un hermoso brillo a esos atrayentes ojos azules. La idea de tener al pelirrojo más tiempo en su casa la hacía feliz, pero sabía que la tormenta no iba a durar para siempre. La castaña hizo una mueca; la idea del secuestro empezaba a sonar verdaderamente tentadora.

—¿Qué tal si tomamos un baño y pasamos el día en pijamas viendo la tele? — Preguntó con una sonrisa Eliza. El pelirrojo alzó una ceja.

—¿Juntos? — preguntó burlonamente.

—¡SEPARADOS! —exclamó Eliza, sin poder evitar esta vez que el pelirrojo viera como su rostro tomaba un tono carmesí.

El payaso decidió que le gustaba esa reacción.

—¿Y que vamos a ver? ¿Más documentales de animales? —inquirió el payaso aun divertido por la reacción de Eliza.

—Podría ser, pero también tengo unas cuantas películas viejas guardadas en el ático. Sirve que subo y reviso que la tormenta no haya hecho estragos ahí —dijo Eliza encogiéndose de hombros.

—Está bien, te ayudaré— dijo el pelirrojo levantándose.

La joven castaña guió al pelirrojo a la entrada del ático. En la planta alta, al final de un pasillo, se encontraba una pequeña puerta en el techo. De la puerta colgaba un pequeño tramo de cuerda, que interrumpía su recorrido hacia abajo por una cinta pegada en la pared. La cuerda de la puerta estaba atada a otra cuerda para hacerla más larga y que quedara cómodamente a la altura del hombro de Eliza.

—No todos medimos casi dos metros— explicó Eliza mientras despegaba la cuerda y jalaba para abrir la puertecilla. Del ático cayó pesadamente una escalera que les permitiría el acceso. —Por esto no suelo subir mucho, es casi una experiencia de vida o muerte— dijo la joven con una mueca.

Ambos jóvenes subieron al ático con cuidado. Había muchas cajas, todas cubiertas de una gruesa capa de polvo. Eliza llevaba una lámpara tipo candil, que iluminaba bastante para el tamaño de ésta. La joven revisó rápidamente que nada de agua se hubiera colado dentro y que todo estuviera intacto. Después de cerciorarse de que el ático estaba en buen estado, se pusieron a buscar la caja que tenía las películas. Después de un rato encontraron la caja correcta. Bajaron con el botín en las manos, dispuestos a quitarse el polvo que se les había pegado a la ropa.

—Supongo que ya no tienes más ropa tamaño gigante que puedas prestarme— dijo el pelirrojo viendo como la ropa que llevaba puesta estaba toda cubierta de polvo. No es que le molestara realmente, pero sabía que la joven tenía una aversión contra la suciedad y la mugre. El payaso pensaba que si no fuera porque era ropa prestada él podría simplemente desaparecer la suciedad, pero tampoco podría explicarle a la joven como ésta desapareció mágicamente.

—No te voy a desilusionar, sé que debo tener otra por ahí— dijo la joven mientras empujaba con fuerza la escalera hacia arriba para que se cerrara también la puerta. La joven caminó satisfecha hacia su habitación siendo seguida por el pelirrojo.

En cuanto la joven abrió la puerta de su habitación, la nariz del payaso se inundó con el mismo dulce aroma que desprendía la joven. El payaso no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos un par de segundos mientras disfrutaba de aquel aroma. Se obligó a si mismo a volver a abrir los ojos y pasar al cuarto de la joven.

Eliza se encontraba revolviendo sus cajones, buscando prendas que pudieran quedarle al joven pelirrojo. Se agachó para buscar en el último cajón de su closet. La joven sonrió triunfante mientras sacaba un enorme suéter navideño color azul, con un tierno patrón de alces y copos de nieve color blanco.

El payaso miró con un poco de incredulidad a la joven. Podría ser una milenaria máquina de matar con casi nulo interés por conocer la cultura humana, pero hasta él sabía que ese suéter era ridículo.

—Oh vamos, te queda y es calientito. Ni siquiera ocupas llevar camisa abajo si te lo pones, así que puedes aprovechar para echar a lavar lo que llevas puesto— dijo Eliza riendo, tratando de convencer al joven pelirrojo. —De hecho, creo que tengo los pants que van a juego con ese suéter— añadió la muchacha, mordiéndose la lengua para no reír enfrente del joven.

El payaso pasó una mano por su rostro en señal de darse por vencido. Extendió una mano para que la chica le diera el conjunto navideño. La chica se lo pasó alegremente y se puso a buscarle unos calcetines esponjocitos para que le cubrieran los pies.

—Deberías probar la bañera, te daré unos jabones especiales para hacer burbujas y que además son aromáticos. Son muy relajantes y te dejan la piel muy suave— dijo la joven mientras le entregaba una pequeña botella con un líquido color rosa. —Este es olor a flor de cerezo, es muy agradable y las burbujas tienen un tenue color rosa—. El joven pelirrojo vio con curiosidad la pequeña botellita.

—Debes echar toda la botella dentro y luego dejar que corra el agua para que haga muchas burbujas— explico la joven emocionada— te daré también unas sales de baño con olor a vainilla para que te relajes y para que te ayude con el dolor de los golpes—. La joven le pasó un pequeño frasco.

—¿También debo de echar todo el frasco dentro? — preguntó el payaso.

—Sip, así es, trae lo justo— dijo la chica asintiendo con la cabeza—Yo usaré lo mismo— añadió sonriente.

El payaso se encaminó al baño con las cosas que le había entregado la chica. Vertió las sales de baño, después el jabón para burbujas y dejó correr el agua. Esta vez la chica le había aclarado cual llave daba el agua caliente. Al payaso seguía dándole igual la temperatura del agua, pero no quería alterar el protocolo de la chica (que al parecer era de suma importancia para ella).

Se quitó la ropa mientras esperaba a que se llenara la tina. Al verse en el espejo el payaso notó que sus heridas eran casi nulas a simple vista. Consiente de lo inusual que era para un humano recuperarse tan pronto, hizo que los hematomas en su abdomen, brazos y piernas se colorearan un poco más. Se alejo del espejo satisfecho con el aspecto que había obtenido su cuerpo.

Poco a poco el baño se fue llenando con el dulce aroma de la vainilla y el de la flor del cerezo. El payaso cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Ese aroma dulce y tranquilizador le recordaba a la chica de largos cabellos castaños. Una pequeña voz en la cabeza del payaso se preguntaba como olería Eliza con su aroma natural y los nuevos olores de las fragancias de baño, cuando notó que el agua ya iba a más de la mitad de la bañera. El payaso se sorprendió al ver la gran cantidad de burbujas que había dentro de ésta, casi llegaban a llenarla toda.

Se metió con cautela a la bañera. Al ver que el volumen de su cuerpo no alcanzaba a desbordar la tina, dejó que el agua siguiera corriendo mientras se recostaba. Notó que el agua era de un color rosado y que incluso la espuma tenía un ligero tono rosa pálido. Sintió como el agua caliente abrazaba su cuerpo con facilidad y decidió que era momento de cerrar la llave.

El pelirrojo se recostó otra vez dentro del agua y cerró los ojos, complacido por el calor y el dulce aroma que emanaba del agua. El agua le llegaba justo a la barbilla. El cuarto de baño se encontraba lleno de vapor, los espejos estaban empañados y la luz amarilla del foco le daba una suave tonalidad anaranjada al baño. No pudo evitar comparar el baño en el que se encontraba con sus adoradas y frías alcantarillas. Pensó en como lo que disfrutaba en ellas era muy diferente. No era el calor ni la comodidad, sino el placer de comer y la facilidad para desplazarse por toda la ciudad. Si Derry era su campo de caza, las cloacas eran su almacén de comida y su lugar de descanso.   

El payaso pensó que ese sentimiento de tranquilidad y calidez no era en lo absoluto desagradable.

\------------

Eliza se encontraba recostada en su bañera, rodeada por burbujas color cuarzo rosa e iluminada por el tenue brillo de velas con aroma a vainilla. Se preguntaba si el pelirrojo estaría disfrutando el baño relajante tanto como ella. Pasó los dedos sobre el agua distraídamente, dejando un sendero sin burbujas entre dos montañas de pompas de jabón. Se hundió mas en el agua, disfrutando de cómo sus cabellos oscilaban dentro de esta.  

La chica se preguntaba si las sales de baño ya habrían hecho sentir mejor al magullado cuerpo del joven, cuando sintió que el agua empezaba a tornarse tibia. Con un suspiro la joven se incorporó y se dispuso a lavar su largo cabello. Pronto el agua se volvería helada y sería insoportable estar dentro de ella. Tomó un gel corporal con el mismo olor a flor de cerezo y lo vertió sobre su mano. Pasó el gel por sus brazos mientras disfrutaba la sensación de quedar limpia.

Salió de su baño con una esponjosa bata cubriéndola y su cabello cómodamente envuelto en una toalla. Empezó a desenredar sus cabellos castaños mientras pensaba en que película deberían de ver primero y en que prepararía que sí fuera del agrado del joven.

Hace una semana sus padres le habían mandado una caja con cortes de carne como regalo. De donde ella era la carne era muy famosa por su buen sabor y calidad, pero no tenía una ocasión especial para hacerla. Se alegraba de poder usarla con un invitado que era amante de la carne.

 La joven se detuvo un momento al darse cuenta de lo sola que se había sentido últimamente sin su abuela en casa. Generalmente ella disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de vivir sola, pero había días donde anhelaba cenar con alguien más, que le dieran los buenos días al despertar, o sencillamente otra presencia en esa gran casa vacía. Realmente la compañía del joven de ojos azules le era muy agradable.

Eliza sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a secarse el pelo.

\----------

El payaso abrió los ojos lentamente. El agua ya estaba completamente fría. No le molestaba realmente, pero no era ni de cerca tan agradable como el agua caliente. El payaso se levantó con un gruñido. Se estaba acostumbrando demasiado bien a las cosas suaves y reconfortantes de los humanos. Salió de la bañera y tomó el esponjoso atuendo en sus manos. Con un suspiro de resignación se puso las pijamas y salió del baño cargando la ropa llena de polvo.

Se dirigió al cuarto de la joven y tocó la puerta esperando una respuesta. La joven castaña abrió la puerta y dejo escapar una sonrisa.

—Te ves adorable con esa ropa— dijo la chica mientras la sonrisa se ampliaba en su rostro. El payaso soltó un bufido y puso los ojos en blanco. Vaya que a esa niña le gustaba poner a prueba su paciencia. El payaso volteó a examinar la vestimenta de la chica con la intención de responder algo burlón sobre su ropa.

La joven llevaba puesta una bata de dormir de un suave color rosa. El cuello le llegaba al nacimiento del pecho y dejaba ver parte de los delicados hombros de la joven. La bata tenía mangas largas que acababan en un gracioso puño abombado, que luego se cerraba sobre la delgada muñeca de la chica. La bata le llegaba justo arriba de los tobillos y le daba una apariencia algo infantil. Los largos cabellos de la castaña caían por detrás de sus hombros, dejando ver su tersa y suave piel.

Por si fuera poco, en ese momento el aroma de la joven llego a la nariz del pelirrojo. El payaso quedo anonadado con el hipnotizante aroma de la joven. Se había quedado mudo. Le desconcertaba que una persona pudiera transmitir tanta suavidad y molicie. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente y respondió algo tarde a la declaración de la joven. —Me lo dice la persona que viste como una niña de diez años— respondió con una sonrisa ladina, pero sin lograr sonar realmente burlón. La joven hiso un puchero, pero sin poder evitar que se le escapara una sonrisa.

—Admito que es algo infantil, pero es muy bonita, cómoda y calientita— dijo sonriendo satisfecha. —¿Disfrutaste el baño de burbujas? — preguntó la joven curiosa.

—Sí— admitió el payaso.

—¿Sientes que te ayudó con los golpes? —.

—Sí, algo— mintió esta vez el payaso. Había sido una experiencia no desagradable, pero lo que realmente estaba regenerando al payaso era él mismo.

—Muy bien— dijo la joven con una sonrisa sincera— vamos a preparar algo para comer—. El payaso la siguió, nada desanimado por la idea de volver a comer.

La joven preparó tres porciones de filet mignon, sabiendo que su invitado iba a querer repetir. Preparó un pequeño acompañante de champiñones y espárragos, pues no esperaba que el pelirrojo quisiera mucho de éstos. El payaso por su parte veía con ansias la carne que preparaba la chica. Eliza sirvió en su plato su porción de carne con abundantes espárragos y champiñones, y en el plato del pelirrojo sirvió las dos porciones de carne con algunos champiñones. Sabía que el champiñón era el vegetal que más podía asemejarse a la carne y esperaba que fuera de su agrado.

El payaso se forzó a comer con cubiertos y con calma. Ahogó un suspiro de alivio al morder la carne. Ésta tenía buen sabor y ayudaría a calmar su hambre. Los dos jóvenes comieron amenamente.

—¿Te gustó la comida? — Pregunto Eliza mientras recogía los platos.

—Bastante— respondió honesta y satisfechamente el pelirrojo. Incluso los hongos no le habían sabido tan mal.

—Qué bueno— respondió Eliza con una gran sonrisa. Siempre le había hecho feliz que a la gente le gustara lo que cocinaba. —Ahora sí vamos a ver una película—.

\-------

—¿Qué te parece si vemos “La Guerra de los mundos”? — Pregunto Eliza mientras sacaba la película de la caja.

—Por mi está bien— respondió el payaso

—¿No la has visto antes? — Preguntó incrédula la joven.

—No, no conozco mucho de películas para ser sincero— respondió el pelirrojo desinteresadamente mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá cama.

—Bueno, pues créeme que ésta te gustará. Es de terror y ciencia ficción— dijo la chica con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Terror. El payaso levantó una ceja y sonrió para sus adentros. Sería interesante ver como los humanos trataban de representar el terror en sus películas. Dudaba de que pudieran transmitir el sentimiento de manera correcta. Después de haber puesto la película la joven saltó al sofá cama, se acomodó junto al pelirrojo y los cubrió a ambos con el edredón. Era un día especialmente frío y los calcetines no le habían quedado al pelirrojo, eran demasiado pequeños para sus pies.

El payaso veía aburrido la primera parte de la película. Era la representación de una familia humana con problemas entre los padres y entre padre e hijos. El payaso puso los ojos en blanco. Los documentales de animales le habían parecido mucho más entretenidos. La niña de la película le recordaba a los niños que solía comer. Tenía la edad perfecta para aterrorizarla y sacarle el más delicioso sabor. Los huesos eran tan blanditos y fáciles de comer a esa edad…

El payaso se quedó divagando en el sabor del miedo hasta que una ligera presión en su hombro lo sacó de su trance. Eliza había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo mientras veía la televisión. El payaso tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca al estar pensando en comer niños.

Si el payaso había logrado ignorar el embriagante aroma de Eliza al tenerla tan cerca, ahora que estaba literalmente pegada a él le era imposible. El payaso no entendió que le impulso a hacerlo, pero recargó su cabeza sobre la de Eliza y aprovecho para inhalar más de cerca el dulce aroma. La joven sintió como el pelirrojo recargaba su cabeza sobre la suya y tomó el gesto como un consentimiento silencioso. Tomó el brazo del joven entre los suyos y se acurrucó con más comodidad.

El payaso se quedó rígido al sentir la cercanía y el calor de la joven. No pudo evitar notar que como lo suponía, la chica era muy suave. No estaba acostumbrado a que se le acercaran así, no sabía que hacer o como responder. Se limitó a poner toda su atención en la película que había estado ignorando por veinte minutos. Ni siquiera había notado cuando empezó el cataclismo en la ciudad y cuando unas máquinas empezaron a lanzar rayos a los humanos. El payaso permaneció inmóvil toda la película. Volvió a prestar atención a ésta cuando empezaron los ataques extraterrestres. Al final pudo decir que había estado ligeramente interesante, aunque los humanos tenían ideas muy erróneas respecto a los seres de otros mundos.

Al terminarse la película la joven se levanto para poner otra y el payaso pudo respirar un poco mas aliviado.

—¿Te importa si vemos una película animada? —Pregunto la joven volteando a ver al joven pelirrojo.

—Eh no, lo que sea está bien— contesto aún algo abrumado el payaso.

—¿Sí te gustó la película? —

—Sí, fue algo interesante. Aunque dudo mucho que los extraterrestres tengan las mismas motivaciones, aspecto, etc. —

—Comprendo, entonces, ¿cómo te imaginarías que se ven en realidad? — preguntó Eliza divertida.

—Pues, depende del ser o vida del que estemos hablando—contestó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo— podría ser un organismo unicelular sin inteligencia o un ser monstruosamente grande con la única intención de destruir.

—Pfft eso último suena más de película de ciencia ficción— contestó la chica riéndose.

—¿No crees que pueden existir criaturas así? — preguntó el joven pelirrojo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Mmmm— la joven castaña dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado mientras pensaba— quizás en el pasado. Basándome en la vida en la tierra, las criaturas han tendido a ir disminuyendo de tamaño. Por ejemplo, los dinosaurios, mamuts, elefantes, etc. Todo tiende a disminuir de tamaño. Si aún existieran seres así allá afuera, tendrían que ser muuuuuy antiguos, si es que siguen vivos.

“Y que lo digas” pensó el payaso mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa. La joven puso la nueva película y se devolvió a donde estaba acostada, sólo que esta vez se recostó boca abajo con la cabeza dando hacia la tele. Eliza tenía el mentón apoyado en sus manos mientras sus pies se balanceaban ligeramente, a medio metro de la cara del payaso. El payaso sintió el impulso de agarrar uno de esos pequeños pies que bailaban cerca de su rostro, pero se contuvo.

Al payaso le sorprendió que lo que comenzó fue un documental y no una película animada, pero no se iba a quejar. El nuevo documental hablaba sobre los ecosistemas en los grandes ríos como el amazonas. El pelirrojo no podía negar que le gustaba conocer que había fuera de Derry. A comparación de la riqueza natural de otros lugares, sentía que donde vivía era bastante soso. No había grandes depredadores (a excepción de él claro), criaturas exóticas o vistosas. En todos los años que llevaba en la tierra, jamás había sentido la curiosidad que sentía en ese momento.

—No es que me esté quejando, al contrario, me alegra, pero ¿porque pusiste otro documental en vez de la película animada? — preguntó con sincera curiosidad el payaso.

—Noté que no fuiste muy fan de la película, así que pensé que era mejor poner algo de tu interés— contestó la chica volteando a ver al pelirrojo con una sonrisa— además a mí también me gustan mucho los documentales.

El payaso sintió como una pequeña sonrisa nacía en sus labios. La chica empezaba a realmente caerle bien.

\----------------


	6. Si vuelve es tuyo

El payaso abrió lentamente sus ojos. Se sentía extremadamente relajado y cómodo. Se quedó inmóvil mirando al techo tranquilamente por unos segundos, disfrutando de la paz y del silencio. No le desagradaba la paz y la comodidad en lo absoluto, pero eran cosas que cuando dormía en sus adoradas alcantarillas jamás sentía, pero tampoco tenía la necesidad de sentirlas. El silencio se vio roto por un ligero crujido del sofá cama, provocado por una vuelta que dio Eliza, que aún se encontraba dormida. El pelirrojo cayó en cuenta de porque había dormido tan placida y tranquilamente. El agradable aroma de Eliza había tenido un efecto calmante en el pelirrojo.

El payaso rodó para quedar sobre su costado y colocó una mano bajo su cabeza para poder observar más detenidamente a la chica dormida.

Las largas y oscuras pestañas de la joven tiritaban ligeramente, indicando que aún estaba profundamente dormida. Su respiración era dócil y profunda. La pálida piel de la chica se veía muy suave y contrastaba con sus rosadas mejillas. Parecía que el sueño solo había vuelto su piel más tersa. El pelirrojo delineó con la mirada los lindos perfiles de la chica, desde su respingada y rosadita nariz que parecía tener frío, hasta su mandíbula bien definida. Sus sedosos y ondulados cabellos castaños se encontraban ligeramente enmarañados, pero seguían emanando un hermoso y dulce aroma.

El payaso observó después el cuello de la chica. Podía ver el pulso de la joven donde se encontraban la carótida y la yugular en ambos lados del cuello. Un movimiento que podría ser casi imperceptible para el ser humano, pero él podía verlo fácilmente. Se le hizo extrañamente bonito el cómo bailaban los vasos debajo de la piel de la joven.

El camisón de la chica se había subido un poco mientras ella dormía y éste dejaba ver sus piernas. El payaso con curiosidad se incorporó para verlas más de cerca. Al pelirrojo le sorprendió ver que la piel de las piernas de la joven se veía tan suave y blanca como la de su rostro y cuello. Bajo la mirada por las piernas de la joven hasta detenerse en sus pies, que tan solo la noche antepasada estaban balanceándose cerca de su cara. Pennywise nunca había tenido interés por observar tan detalladamente a un ser humano hasta ahora.

El payaso no pudo evitar pensar que Eliza era suave para todos sus sentidos. Cada centímetro de su piel transmitía suavidad; su olor era extremadamente atrayente y embriagador; su voz era bastante dulce y melodiosa….

En cuanto a tacto, el payaso solo había sentido su mano cuando ella le ayudo a incorporarse del suelo, y el cabello de ella cuando él apoyó su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Eliza. El pelirrojo recordó lo suave que era la piel de la mano de Eliza, y lo sedosos que eran sus cabellos.

El payaso volteó a ver de nuevo el cuello de la joven. El bello aroma de la chica parecía estar concentrado en esa pequeña área de su cuerpo, y eso no le pasó desapercibido. Se preguntó si Eliza sabría tan bien como olía, si su piel sería tan dulce como su aroma natural daba a entender. Ese pensamiento bastó para que sus ojos empezaran a tornarse de un brillante color ámbar. El payaso tragó pesadamente y sacudió la cabeza. Había empezado a salivar. Necesitaba comer de verdad. El pelirrojo se apartó lo más que pudo de Eliza mientras presionaba con fuerza sus parpados y se forzaba a si mismo a calmarse.

El movimiento brusco bastó para sacar a Eliza de su sueño profundo. El payaso vio como Eliza parpadeada un par de veces, negándose a despertar completamente. La joven se estiró y suspiró satisfechamente. Después de unos segundos una mirada de sorpresa apareció en el rostro de la joven, al percatarse de que no se había despertado en su habitación. Volteó a ver al pelirrojo con una sonrisa apenada que expresaba disculpa.

—Buenos días Bill— dijo la joven con la voz ligeramente ronca por el sueño —¿llevas mucho despierto? —.

El payaso se forzó a esbozar una sonrisa convincente —No, acabo de despertar hace poco— dijo sintiendo la garganta seca.

—¿Tienes hambre? — pregunto la joven inocentemente con una sonrisa.

—Demasiada— contestó honestamente el payaso con la voz áspera. Estaba luchando consigo mismo para controlar su hambre, y sentía que empezaba a perder la batalla. Necesita salir y comer algo vivo.

—Vaya, no se escucha la lluvia — comentó Eliza sorprendida por el silencio que reinaba en la habitación. El payaso se limitó a asentir fingiendo estar tan sorprendido como ella. Eliza se levantó y se puso sus pantuflas para salir. Abrió la puerta y se asomó al exterior. La lluvia había parado por completo y en el cielo sólo quedaban algunas nubes, dejando ver retazos de cielo azul.

—Parece ser que la tormenta a parado por completo—comentó el pelirrojo— quizá sea buena idea que vaya a ver en que condiciones quedó mi apartamento—.

La joven volteó a verlo algo desconcertada. Parte de ella no quería que el pelirrojo se fuera. En ese corto periodo de tiempo había disfrutado mucho de su compañía y se había encariñado con él. La joven asintió pensativa.

—¿No quieres desayunar primero? — pregunto Eliza, perpleja por la decisión del joven de irse tan abruptamente. El payaso empezó a sentir algo parecido a la desesperación.

—Para ser sincero me preocupa mucho el estado en el que pudo haber quedado el departamento, estuve varios días fuera sin si quiera revisar si se coló agua adentro o algo rompió una ventana etc. —

—Tienes razón, por si acaso te daré mi número. Si por algún motivo no puedes volver a tu apartamento o necesitas ayuda no dudes en llamarme— dijo la chica mientras se dirigía por una libreta y algo con que escribir.

—Muchísimas gracias— agradeció el payaso mientras sentía como sus manos empezaban a temblar casi imperceptiblemente. La chica le dio una hoja de cuadernillo cortada a la mitad con su número telefónico escrito en ella.

—¿Quieres que te deje en tu casa? — preguntó amablemente la joven.

—No, no te preocupes, deseo caminar. Estos días siento que me he movido muy poco— dijo el payaso con una sonrisa que no llego a los ojos.

—Vale, mucha suerte entonces— dijo Eliza, no del todo satisfecha y algo consternada.

—Hasta luego, te llamare para confirmarte que todo esté bien— dijo el payaso mientras salía por la puerta, no pensando seriamente en cumplir esa promesa.

El pelirrojo camino calmadamente hasta que estuvo a una cuadra de la casa de Eliza y lejos de la vista de ésta. Comenzó a correr en dirección al pequeño bosque que se encontraba cercano a él. Conocía Derry como la palma de su mano y sabía que llegaría a un parque cercano a la casa ubicada en el número veintinueve de la calle Neibolt. Podría comer y luego volver a su amado sistema de alcantarillado para guardar los restos (si es que quedaban).

Pennywise pensó en cambiar de forma para llegar más rápido a su destino, pero sabía que, aunque sus heridas estaban casi completamente sanadas, su energía estaba algo agotada por haber restaurado su cuerpo sin casi nada de alimento.

Al llegar al parque Pennywise se dio cuenta de su error. El parquecillo estaba en muy mal estado por la tormenta. No había ni un niño cerca. Los azules ojos del payaso se volvieron dorados mientras éste apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Volteó a su alrededor mientras pensaba en qué hacer. Cerca del parque había una pequeña plaza con tiendas, dudaba que la mayoría estuvieran abiertas, pero al menos era más probable encontrar un humano por ahí. Tendría que conformarse con un adulto por esta vez.

El payaso se dirigió silenciosamente a la plaza. Al llegar notó que la mayoría de los locales habían sufrido daños. Los menos afectados solo tenían una ventana rota o una puerta que se había safado de sus bisagras. Vio a un joven que cargaba cajas de cartón dirigirse a la parte posterior de una de las tiendas y lo siguió sigilosamente.   

Cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera cerca, el payaso se abalanzó sobre el joven. Tapándole la boca con una mano, le rompió el cuello en un solo movimiento. El payaso, sin hacer mayor esfuerzo, se hecho el cuerpo del joven al hombro y se dirigió de nuevo al bosque para no ser visto.  El pelirrojo no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al pensar que a su comida le faltaba su sazonador especial. Sabía que no podía permitirse que alguien lo viera o lo escuchara, pero el hacer todo tan rápido le quitaba la diversión y el buen sabor a su comida.

El payaso se había dirigido a la casa en la calle Neibolt para comer a gusto, pero paró en seco al notar dos esencias muy familiares en el aire. Con un gruñido el payaso dejo caer al suelo el cuerpo aún tibio del joven para revisar los alrededores de la casa.

Al acercarse para ver la entrada de la casa, el payaso vio a dos de los perdedores sentados en esta, vigilando con resorteras y un cuchillo en sus manos. Pennywise sintió un escalofrió y una inmensa rabia al ver como esos dos niñatos hacían guardia en la puerta de su casa. Aunque el payaso jamás lo admitiría, se sintió aliviado al ver que William Denbrough no estaba ahí.

El payaso sopesó la idea de matar ahí mismo a los niños. Nada le aseguraba que el resto de los perdedores no estaban adentro o que estos no vendrían en cualquier momento. No podía volver al sistema de drenaje porque los perdedores podrían ir a buscarlo allí luego. Necesitaba que los perdedores pensaran que él había muerto de verdad, y para eso necesitaba desaparecer, por lo menos unas semanas. Tenía que volver con Eliza; pero para eso tenía que comer primero.

El payaso no entendía del todo porque le importaba el no lastimar a la joven, pero tampoco es como si quisiera esperar un minuto más para comer. Después de haberse alejado unos buenos dos kilómetros de la casa que se hallaba custodiada por los perdedores, el payaso tiró al suelo el cuerpo del joven para devorarlo.

Por primera vez, en los últimos cuatro días, el payaso pudo dejar de pensar y dejarse llevar por su instinto. La ropa y la piel del humano se hizo jirones entre sus garras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tan fácil como uno desgarra una servilleta de papel mojada. Sus afilados dientes se hundieron con facilidad en los órganos vitales del chico. Al dejar vacía la cavidad torácica y la cavidad abdominopélvica del joven, pasó a devorar las extremidades con deleite. El crujido de los huesos del chico en su boca mezclado con el sabor de la sangre y la grasa le producían un gran placer.

Cuando el payaso terminó de comer sólo quedaban algunos huesos y unos cuantos trozos de piel. Decidió que lo mejor sería enterrarlos, ya que no podría guardar los restos donde solía hacerlo. El payaso se dispuso a cavar con sus manos lo más rápido que le era posible.

El pelirrojo tardó diez minutos en cavar un pozo de dos metros y medio, y aun así había tardado más en cavar que en devorar el cuerpo del chico. El payaso tenía que admitir que, aunque había sido un humano adulto y sin miedo, la carne humana fresca le había sabido a gloria. Echó los restos del cuerpo al pozo y vertió la tierra que había sacado de vuelta en su lugar.

Con facilidad desapareció de su ser cualquier rastro de sangre y tierra que pudiera delatarle y tomó las únicas dos pertenencias que el chico llevaba consigo: unas llaves y una cartera. El payaso metió la identificación del chico a su boca y la trituró con sus afilados dientes hasta dejar solo trocitos diminutos e irreconocibles. El payaso procuró escupir la desbaratada credencial por partes cada cientos de metros.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Eliza sólo habían pasado dos horas desde que se había marchado anteriormente, pero ya tenía una excusa formulada para pedirle a la chica que le dejara quedarse con ella. Tocó la puerta un poco nervioso esperando a la chica. Después de un par de minutos Eliza abrió la puerta. La joven estaba muy agradablemente sorprendida de que el pelirrojo volviera tan pronto.

—¡Bill! ¡Hola! —Exclamó la chica sorprendida, pero sin poder evitar que una enorme sonrisa se formara en su rostro— ¿Por qué has vuelto tan rápido? ¿Todo está bien en tu casa? —.

—Me alegra ver que me extrañabas— dijo el pelirrojo sonriente y complacido al ver como a Eliza parecían brillarle los ojos al verlo. Las mejillas de Eliza se tornaron color carmín.

—Por favor solo fueron dos horas— dijo con un resoplido y poniendo los ojos en blanco— pero sí me alegro de volver a verte— admitió con una sonrisa sincera. —¿Tu casa está bien? — Volvió a preguntar Eliza.

—La verdad es que no— dijo el payaso fingiendo un tono de preocupación y tristeza en su voz— la parte norte y centro de la ciudad se vio mucho más afectada que aquí—. Los ojos de Eliza se abrieron como platos al escuchar las palabras del pelirrojo.

—¡¿Enserio?! Puedes quedarte conmigo el tiempo que lo necesites, tenlo por seguro— dijo Eliza con determinación.

—¿Te arrepentiste de dejar ir a tu víctima de secuestro? — Preguntó burlonamente el payaso.

—Pftt mira quien habla, el que desarrolló síndrome de Estocolmo— dijo Eliza con una sonrisa maliciosa— además ¿cómo dice el dicho? ¿“Déjalo ir y si vuelve es tuyo”? —.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca —Tienes razón, quien me manda volver corriendo a los brazos de mi captora—. El payaso volteó a verla con una sonrisa seductora—y me parece que el dicho en realidad dice “Si amas algo, déjalo libre. Si vuelve es tuyo, si no, nunca lo fue”—.

Eliza sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas le ardían. Sin querer contestar se limitó a abrir ampliamente la puerta y a hacer un pomposo ademan para invitar al pelirrojo a pasar. El payaso, divertido con la reacción de la joven, pasó a la casa con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero y una engreida sonrisa.

—Oye, no trajiste nada contigo— observó Eliza sorprendida. El payaso volteó a verla confundido. ¿Se supone que debía de traer algo? El payaso sintió una extraña sensación en el estomago que no tenía nada que ver con hambre.

—Ropa, calzado, ropa interior, cepillo de dientes, ¿tic tacs? —elaboró Eliza viendo con duda a su desconcertado huésped.

—Ahhh, ya. Bueno, es que casi todo quedo arruinado o sucio— mintió el payaso. La cara de Eliza se puso pálida. Al payaso no dejaba de sorprenderlo lo rápido que cambiaban los colores de la cara de Eliza.

—¿Cómo?... —

—Una gran rama de árbol destrozó una de las ventas que da hacia mi cuarto, además las goteras fueron tantas y se debilitó tanto el techo que acabó colapsándose en mi cocina. El casero me dijo que serían un par de semanas para que todo estuviera de vuelta a como estaba antes. Por suerte el seguro cubrirá la mayoría de los daños— mintió con facilidad el payaso. Ya había ensayado la historia en el camino.

—Dios, eso es terrible, vaya que tuvimos mucha suerte por aquí…—dijo la joven impactada por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Me traje algo de efectivo conmigo y tarjetas. Puedo ayudarte con los gastos— dijo el pelirrojo sacando su cartera robada. El payaso sabía que podía conseguir más dinero fácilmente, por lo que la cantidad que le pidiera la joven le era indiferente.

—No no, que va, iremos al supermercado para que puedas comprar algo de ropa y cosas básicas que necesites. La comida y demás va por mi cuenta, permíteme ayudarte en eso al menos— dijo la joven que se sentía mal por la situación del chico. —Además ten por seguro que puedes quedarte en mi casa por el tiempo que sea necesario—.

—Muchas gracias, de verdad—.

—Ni lo menciones— dijo la chica sonriendo sinceramente— además, es muy agradable tenerte por aquí—. Eliza tomó las llaves que estaban colgadas cerca de la puerta y un abrigo.

—Vámonos al supermercado, hay que aprovechar que no hay lluvia ni viento. Lo más feo de la tormenta ya pasó, pero aun habrá días con mucha lluvia— Explicó la joven. El payaso asintió y se dispuso a salir nuevamente de la casa cuando sintió un pequeño piquete en su pecho. Volteó hacia abajo para descubrir que un suave y delicado dedo de Eliza estaba tocándolo. Curioso volteó a ver a la chica arqueando una ceja.

—Te reclamo como mío— dijo Eliza, viendo divertida al pelirrojo mientras una sonrisa pícara y burlona se formaba en su rostro — Te deje en libertad, aunque mis principios como secuestradora dictaban lo contrario y solito volviste aquí, así que te reclamo como mío.

El payaso la miró estupefacto, se había quedado sin palabras. Decir que el pelirrojo estaba atónito era quedarse corto. ¿Esta niña lo estaba reclamando a él, un ser milenario, poderoso, destructor de mundos e inmortal(casi) como suyo? La idea era tan absurda que le daba algo de gracia al payaso. La chica no le dio tiempo de responder, se volteó y se encaminó a su camioneta, haciendo un gesto con la mano para que el pelirrojo la siguiera.

La chica hacia cosas que le desconcertaban, pero no podía decir que fueran desagradables; honestamente solían ser lo contrario. Esta vez además de la gracia le había dejado un extraño sentimiento diseminado por su pecho y por su estómago, uno que no podía comprender.

—Supongo que lo justo sería seguirte el juego mientras viva bajo tu techo— murmuró absorto el payaso, viendo con una mirada indescifrable a Eliza.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esta es la primera historia que publico por este medio. Por favor siéntanse libres de comentar y de criticar. Si les gusta la historia continuare publicando, gracias.


End file.
